


Thinking Small

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A little fluffy, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Future, Mild insults, Years Later, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: For all his failings, Zim may have managed to make friends. Dib realizes that maybe Zim can conquer the world after all.





	Thinking Small

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I may have read a fic with this premise... In light of likely never being able to find it, I decided to write it using my own words, with a twist if sweetness.
> 
> My work is not Beta-ed.

 

 

“Zim… I think I know what your problem is…”

 

Dib gently stroked at the irken’s antenna to try and rouse his drowsy mind.

 

“Mmph?”

 

A maroon eye peeked open to glare at the human disturbing his important sun-snooze. He'd been subject to an irritating side effect of his last failed attempt in dominating Dib-smell’s decrepit planet- he was sick. The only thing that helped was sunlight. It wasn't at all contagious like he'd intended, and for some reason Dib recently seemed inclined to pull Zim into his lap as he was trying to absorb vitamin D to fix whatever he had unbalanced.

 

“What would you know about it,” he grumbled, sliding his eye closed once again, determined to ignore whatever it was Dib said.

 

Dib smiled down at the little irken. He had grown since they first met, but only the smallest amount, likely due to Earth's differing gravity or his failed experiments… or both. Dib’s growth through the years had been much more obvious. He'd somehow managed to shoot up to a gangly six feet- also possibly due to Zim’s failed experiments. The irken was tiny in comparison, settled so perfectly in his lap.

 

“I think.. you think too large.”

 

Dib turned his face up to absorb a bit of the sun himself, but he felt Zim shift.

 

“ _What_?”

 

A smirk crossed his face as he realized Zim was already taking insult.

 

“You think too big,” he repeated. “All your schemes are grand and aiming for 'all or nothing’ pretty much…”

 

“Because it _is_ all or nothing you stupid worm. If I have any hope of reconciling with my kind and breaking this exile, the planet will be mine!”

 

Dib laughed softly.

“Mm… but none of it has worked, has it?

You think too big.”

 

“And what are you suggesting I am _supposed_ to think?”

 

Giving Zim’s antenna another stroke, Dib sighed.

 

“You try for all you're worth to think like a tall.. to do what they would do and conquer wholly, absolutely… but Zim.”

 

“Don't say it.”

 

“Zim.. you are a small.”

 

Zim hissed, squirming in his lap- though mindful of the fingers still holding his antenna.

 

“I _told_ you not to say it, scum!”

 

Dib smiled. He always knew how to rile the little guy up, but he truly did want to help him grow. He was at least the same age as Dib, if not far older, and he still hadn't managed to figure it out. Perhaps that was down to the Irkens’ poor excuse for, or lack of parenting.

 

“Seriously, Zim. You think so big, trying to be one, a tall.. but you're not. And doing what they would do has never worked. Not once.”

 

Grumbling came in quiet streams from Dib’s lap. Zim was hard pressed to argue.

 

“So, instead, don't you think you should think.. small?”

 

“What? Conquer piece by piece? Let the rest of the planet alone while I wrangle control over sectors? That'll never work.. you do it in stints and there is rebellion.”

 

Dib nodded. “True, if you do it too quick.”

 

“You aren't making any sense whatsoever.”

 

Laughing again, Dib looked back down to see Zim glaring at him, but obviously paying attention.

 

“What I mean is.. yes, do it slow. One person at a time if you have to.”

 

Zim growled in disgust. “How would you ever think that would work?”

 

“Well,” Dib said thoughtfully, “think of me. What I've been doing these past few years...”

 

“Chasing me around like a madman and meddling in all my schemes…”

 

“Well, no. Not exactly. I did that a lot when we were ki-younger, but recently…”

 

Zim put his chin in his hand, thinking.

“Hmm.. you have been.. not hindersome persay.. following me around and offering.. tips... Blech!”

 

Zim stuck his tongue out and squeezed his eyes shut. “Why are you making me say such things? You have only wanted to hinder my plans and stop my domination of your cursed planet!”

 

“Well sure, I don't see the Irken way of life all that appealing, but when you've managed to adapt so well to ours-”

 

“It's come to an impasse.”

 

Dib nodded. “But only because you keep trying to be a tall. If you think small, you've already conquered more than they ever expected.”

 

“You mean.. like you?”

 

Zim's non existent brow rose in curiosity.

 

“Yeah,” Dib laughed, “here I am trying to help you where I was trying to take you down before.”

 

Eyes narrowing, he gave Dib a skeptical look.

“Or you are trying to trick me stink-worm.”

 

Dib shook his head, gently stroking back down Zim’s antenna and turning his own face back towards the sun.

“I know that doesn't work either,” he said, “but helping you might.”

 

“Hmm..”

 

Zim mused for several minutes, so long Dib thought he might have fallen asleep again.

 

“Alright, you have a point.”

Startled, Dib glanced back down.

 

“I shall have to try this… thinking small. But I will need a test subject…”

 

Dib laughed. “You have GIR,” he said.

 

“That buffoon?! He has caused nothing but trouble since I landed here! And it took forever to recognize it!”

 

Acquiescing with a nod, Dib smiled. “Yes, but what if, like me, he can be made useful in his own unique way?”

 

“Now I know you're trying to tick me.”

 

“No,” Dib shook his head, “I'm really not. Remember.. one person at a time. Gir will probably be the hardest to overcome, but then just think.. everyone else should be easy. They're even worse idiots.”

 

“Except you apparently?”

 

Thinking for a moment, Dib realized it was working. Zim was actually going to try this. He might actually succeed after all.

 

“Yeah, and look how easily you conquered me.”

 

“Hmm.. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Dib-worm admits defeat, he has been conquered!!”

 

Zim laughed for a bit longer before a yawn overtook him.

 

“So,” he said groggily, “thinking small… really works.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Then I will have to test this new method.” Zim stretched, eyes closing with another yawn in Dib’s lap. “But after my sun-snooze… I have not absorbed adequate vitamin D and will need all my strength to pursue this new endeavor.”

 

Peeking open an eye, he glared up at Dib.

 

“Don't you even think about going anywhere Dib-stink.. or I will have to conquer you again.”

Dib smiled, putting his free hand up in the air as if giving an oath.

“Not a muscle.”

He was of course going to move, but stroking the Irken's antenna while he snoozed away his cold wasn't offending either of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with comments/kudos or coffee.
> 
> Ko-fi.com/endingtobegin
> 
> Find me and commissions info on Tumblr.  
> ending-to-begin.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
